The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula cochleariifolia×Campanula fragilis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bencamp 46’.
The new Campanula is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gimte, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering interspecific Campanula cultivars.
The new Campanula originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1993 of an unnamed selection of Campanula cochleariifolia, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with an unnamed selection of Campanula fragilis, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Campanula was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant from the resulting progeny of the stated cross-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Gimte, Germany in 1994.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in Gimte, Germany since 1994, has shown that the unique features of this new Campanula are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.